Turnabout Procession
by NeroSable
Summary: Apollo and Trucy work together to solve the mystery surrounding the murder of Mr. Frank E. Gaebelein.R


Chapter One

Disclaimer:I don't own Apollo Justice.

One evening while at the Wright Anything Agency Apollo and Trucy were sitting down together on the couch watching one of

the Gavinners concerts on tv, and of course he really didn't enjoy this sort of thing. However what he did enjoy was

watching Lamiroir perform along with her pianist Machi together they sounded perfect with her beautiful soft gentle voice,

and his exceptional piano playing that to him was good quality music because it was very relaxing and soothing to listen to.

Trucy on the other hand was a different story sure she liked Lamiroir and Machi too, but who she really liked was quite

obvious considering the fact that there watching a certain rock band performing one of their hit singles on tv and she was

definitely enjoying herself all except for Apollo that is. He couldn't wait for there concert to be over so that he could finally

see something besides them because in a few minutes Lamiroir and Machi would be on soon and he didn't want to miss that.

"Hey, Trucy after your done there's something I want to watch."

"Okay you can right after their concert is over."

So once their concert was over with and done now the real show was about to begin and they would be coming on shortly

and this was something he was looking forward to seeing on tv tonight, and this was a chance he wasn't going to pass up

getting to see them perform again. Their concert was finally underway and as the show progressed he was enjoying there

performance immensely hoping it would never end until it came to a close although he was disappointed that the concert

was over there would be others for him to watch and enjoy. After seeing what they both wanted that evening Apollo and

Trucy decided to stay up for a while to talk about the concerts they saw on tv before turning in for the night.

* * *

"The performance done by Lamiroir and Machi tonight was there best yet!" He exclaimed happily

"I agree. However what I really enjoyed we're the Gavinners they were awesome." She replied cheerfully

"As for them there music is too loud and I really don't like them that much."

"I see, so what your saying is you think they sound better is that it?"

"Well…basically more or less to me their music is just lots of noise, but hers is different Lamiroir's music is calm and relaxing

while the Gavinners just don't do anything for me except give me a headache, however it's okay if you don't agree with me

seeing how there your favorite group and everything."

"So you think that her music is soothing while there's sound bad correct?"

"Exactly."

"Well, in my opinion I don't think they sound bad it all in fact the Gavinners sound just fine to me."

"That's fine considering how much you like them, however all I'm saying is that I prefer hearing her music over there's.

"Okay well we've talked about this enough, I think we should go to bed now seeing as it's getting pretty late."

"Alright. Goodnight Trucy."

"Goodnight Apollo. See you tomorrow."

And with that they both turned in for the night neither expecting what surprises lie in store for them tomorrow. The next

morning Trucy was watching the news on tv about the murder of Mr. Frank Gaebelein who was shot and killed at 4:02am

in front of a department store called Pure Silk police were on the scene and spotted a potential suspect at the scene by the

name of Suze Orman who was placed under arrest and taken in for questioning as for who or why this man was murdered

that is still remains unclear. After seeing the news she went to go and wake Apollo up to tell him about what she had found

out.

"Hey, wake up there's something I want to talk to you about."

"Okay so what is it?" he asked

"Someone by the name of Mr. Gaebelein was murdered at 4 in the morning and the police have taken Mr. Orman in for

questioning down at the detention center, so I was thinking we head there and hear what he has to say about the murder

that took place and then we go investigate the crime scene and see if anyone knows anything about what happened."

"Fine by me, but before we do any of that I'd like to get something to eat first."

"Alright, just try not to take to long."

"I won't…"

* * *

So after Apollo had some breakfast they went down to the detention center to talk with Mr. Orman about the murder of

Frank Gaebelein and find out exactly what unfolded that morning. "Sir we'd like to ask you a few questions about the victim

who was shot and killed?" he asked "Before I do would you mind telling me who you are?"

"I'm Apollo Justice attorney at law."

"I see. And you are?"

"I'm Trucy Wright a magician and his assistant."

"My name is Mr. Suze Orman a pleasure to me you both."

"Now Mr. Orman can you tell us about what transpired?"

"Very well. I was on my way home when suddenly I hear a single gunshot ring out in the dead of night, alarmed I went to

see what had happened and found that somebody had been shot and they were lying there on the ground under pool of

their blood immediately I notified the police, after that I waited for them to arrive once they had gotten there they asked me

questions about what happened, and I told all that I knew and before I could say anything more they arrested me on the

spot for suspicion of murder and as you can see that's how I ended up here."

"I see. One more question before we go."

"Yes, what is it?"

"We're you the one who shot Mr. Gaebelein?" Apollo asked

"No, I did not." He answered

"Very well. Thank you for your time Mr. Orman."

"No problem. Mr. Justice will you take my case?"

"Absolutely sir. You can count on us."

After talking to him about the murder they decided to investigate the place where the victim was killed at and see if anyone

knew anything that might be helpful in solving this case so once Apollo and Trucy had arrived at the department store called

Pure Silk they ran into a certain detective in a lab coat who was hard at work checking out the scene of the crime scientifically

speaking of course when they approached her to see if she might have some useful information for them which most of the

time she did that is when Ema's wasn't to busy eating snackoos and actually listening to you.

"Oh, hey you two so what can I help you with?"

"Can you tell about exactly what happened here?" Trucy asked

"Sure, the victim was shot in chest diedfrom excessive loss of blood and time of death was at 4:06am the murder weapon

was a 45 caliber, and the police were notified by Mr. Suze Orman who we spotted at the scene of the crime and was placed

under immediate arrest." Ema explained

"So...that's how it went down." He thought

"Well, thanks for your help Detective Skye." She said

"Anytime and if you come across anything unusual let me know and I'll help you out."

* * *

Once they were done talking with Ema about the murder of Mr. Gaebelein Apollo and Trucy decided to ask anyone else who

might know something so they went down past the department store when they came across a lady with short red hair and

emerald green eyes who was very attractive and a nice graceful figure.

"Excuse me ma'am but we'd like to ask you a few questions about the murder that took place at 4am?"

"Of course, but can you tell me your names first?"

"Apollo Justice and this is my assistant Trucy Wright."

"I see, its nice to meet you I'm Jane Austen."

"Miss Austen can you tell us anything about that morning?"

"Alright, I was sound asleep when all of a sudden I hear a gunshot around 4:02am and then police showed up on

the scene which I was saw through my curtains a man was laid out on the ground dead in front of that department store

Pure Silk with someone else there who got arrested and taken away."

"That's what you saw happen?"

"Correct."

"Thank you Miss Austen for the help."

"Your welcome."

"Well, it seems that about all were going to find out today."

"Yeah, we should head back to the agency and discuss what information we gathered so far."

So after talking to a few people about the murder they made there way back to the Wright Anything Agency.

"What do you think Apollo?"

"From what we found out today Mr. Gaebelein was killed at 4:02am, and shot with a 45 caliber in the chest only thing we

don't is who the real killer is."

"That's true, so what do you suggest we do?"

"Probably head back out again see if anyone saw who shot him."

"Well then, let's get going."

When they were done going over all the facts pertaining to the murder they headed back out to find out who the killer

was and see if anyone knew who it was, so once again they made way back to the department store when they saw

someone they hadn't talked to yet a man with messy dark brown hair and blue eyes very well built let's just say you

wouldn't want to run into him in a dark alley or you'd be done for.

"Sir we'd like to ask you some questions about the murder of Mr. Gaebelein?"

"I suppose, however who might you be?"

"I'm Apollo Justice."

"And I'm Trucy Wright."

"I see, my name is J.C. Furnas."

"Mr. Furnas can tell us if you saw shot him?"

"I was going home after just getting off work when suddenly I heard gunshots from across the street right in front of that

department store Pure Silk, and I saw a man had been shot and collapsed dead after that the person who him killed him fled

the scene and the police caught up to the man who did it and was placed under arrest."

"So you saw who killed him?"

"That is correct. I believe it was Mr. Orman."

"But, he told us that when he arrived at the scene the victim was already dead."

"You are at liberty to believe what you want, so if were through here I'll be going now."

And with that Mr. Furnas left and went on his way while they were faced with quite the dilemma having just found out what

they did something clearly wasn't right either Mr. Orman was lying to them about what happened or somebody else was and

Apollo and Trucy were determined to find the truth so they went back to the detention center to talk with him about what

really occurred that morning.

"Mr. Orman what you told us earlier doesn't match with what were told today by Mr. Furnas according to him he claims that

you were person he saw shoot the victim, however you said that when you arrived he had already been shot and killed, so

I'll ask again were you the one who shot him?"

"No. I wasn't the one who took his life Mr. Justice."

"You're sure it wasn't you?"

"Yes. I'm certain of it."

"Well, if what you say is true then I'll do everything within my power as a defense attorney to get you an acquittal."

"By the way what time does your trial start?"

"Tomorrow at 10am."

"So tomorrow's trial should go smoothly considering that we learned all the relevant facts."

* * *

The next day while in the defendant's lobby Apollo was well prepared for the trial today and get Mr. Orman cleared of all

charges proving him innocent and establish who the real killer is, after all he had a pretty good idea of who it was that killed

Mr. Gaebelein the only left to now was prove it in court as the time for the trial to begin was drawing near he waited until it

was time to head in.

"Court is now in session for the trial of Mr. Suze Orman."

"The defense is ready, Your Honor."

"The prosecution is…ready to rock."

"Very well. Your opening statement please Prosecutor Gavin."

"With pleasure Herr Judge the victim being Mr. Frank E. Gaebelein was shot and killed with a 45 caliber and died at 4:06am

on April 10."

"Very good. You may call your first witness to the stand."

"The prosecution calls Fraulein Detective Skye to the stand."

"Now name and occupation if you please."

"Detective Ema Skye in charge of Criminals Affairs down at the Police Department."

"Detective Skye would you outline for court what exactly occurred at 4am?"

"Yes, Your Honor Mr. Orman who was spotted at scene of the crime by the victim who had been shot in the chest although

we were notified by the defendant he was in fact the only person there when we arrived and was placed under arrest."

"I see, so the defendant was only person there."

"That's correct."

"Please provide the court with your testimony about the murder."

"Yes, Your Honor ." "The victim was killed in front of a department store called Pure Silk and shortly after that we were

notified by Mr. Orman upon arriving at the scene he was right there by the body of Mr. Gaebelein who at that point was

already dead."

"So by the you got there the victim was already gone?"

"That's right."

"Very well, Mr. Justice your cross-examination if you please."

"Thank you Your Honor."

"The victim was killed in front of a department store called Pure Silk and shortly after that we were notified by Mr. Orman

upon arriving at the scene he was right there by the body of Mr. Gaebelein who at that point was already dead."

"Hold it! Detective Skye you claim that my client was one shot the victim correct?"

"Exactly and your point is…?"

"Mr. Orman didn't have the murder weapon and he was only waiting for the police to arrive so therefore my client wasn't my

the one who took his life."

"Oh, but the fact of the matter is he was the only person there when we arrived."

"That's true, however what you didn't consider is that the killer very well be someone else altogether."

"Objection! The only person at the scene was the defendant and no one else,unless of course you think someone else did

it."

"Precisely. After all you said in your testimony that my client was standing by the victim also he didn't have the 45 caliber

either so this means that the real killer who took Mr. Gaebelein life fled the scene to frame Mr. Orman for the murder."

"Objection! Then in that case who is the person who took his life?"

"Before that the defense would like call a new witness Your Honor."

"Very well, and who is this new witness?"

"Miss Jane Austen we believe that she may be able to shed light on who the real killer is."

"Alright, please bring Miss Jane Austen to the stand."

"Now Miss Austen please provide the court with your testimony in regards to the person who you saw shoot Mr. Gaebelein."

"Yes. Your Honor."

* * *

"It was around 4:02am I heard a single gunshot and I saw that someone had been shot lying there on the ground dead

the person whom I saw kill him fled the scene then after that another showed up and went to call the police when they

returned the authorities arrived at the scene and placed them under arrest."

"The real murderer of the victim fled the scene?"

"Yes."

"Mr. Justice you may begin your cross-examination."

"Yes, Your Honor."

"It was around 4:02am I heard a single gunshot and I saw that someone had been shot lying there on the ground dead the

person whom I saw kill him fled the scene and then after that another showed up and went to call the police when they

returned the authorities arrived at the scene and placed them under arrest."

"Hold it! Miss Austen did you get a good look at killer?"

"Well, I believe the person looked well built and had a messy head of hair."

"I think at this point we've established who she saw murder Mr. Gaebelein, now Prosecutor Gavin earlier you asked who I

thought the real killer was correct?"

" Yes, so perhaps now you can tell us Herr Justice."

"Gladly the person who took the victim's life was…Mr. J.C. Furnas!"

"Mr. Furnas and how do figure that?" Klavier asked

"Because he also witness the murder we believe that by hearing his testimony we'll find out what he knows. Your Honor

the defense requests to hear Mr. J.C. Furnas's testimony.

"Very well. Prosecutor Gavin please escort Mr. Furnas to the stand."

"Now Mr. Furnas please provide the court with testimony about what you saw occur that morning."

"Very well, Your Honor."

"That morning I was heading home from work when suddenly I heard gunshots right across the street in front of that

department store and there I saw Mr. Orman with the murder weapon in hand after that he fled the scene and later that's

when the police had arrived on the scene."

"I see, so that's what happened then?"

"That is correct Your Honor."

"Mr. Justice you may proceed with your cross-examination."

"Yes Your Honor."

"That morning I was heading home from work when suddenly I heard gunshots right across the street in front of that

department store and there I saw Mr. Orman with the murder weapon in hand after that he fled the scene and later that's

when the police arrived on the scene."

"Objection! Mr. Furnas what you just said in your testimony is a lie my client didn't have the 45 caliber and he went to call the

police furthermore you were across the street from the department store, also you never mentioned what you did while Mr.

Orman was gone or better yet what actually occurred before he got there Your Honor the defense requests further

testimony about what happened before my client had gotten there.

"Very well, witness if you please."

"Yes, Your Honor."

* * *

"I arrived there at 3:56am and then at precisely 4:04am the defendant was the one who shot Mr. Gaebelein and after that I

went straight home."

"So after witnessing the crime you went home?"

"That's right."

"Now then, Mr. Justice you may begin your cross-examination."

"I arrived there at 3:56am and then at precisely 4:04am the defendant was the one who shot Mr. Gaebelein and after that I

went straight home."

"Objection! You claim that the victim was shot by my client correct?"

"Exactly."

"I'm sorry but that's impossible."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that Mr. Orman wasn't the one who took the victim's life all he did was call the police so that being the case the only

other person I see that could have done the deed was you after all you were the only other person that was outside at the

time besides him so therefore the real killer of Mr. Gaebelein is you Mr. Furnas!"

"Objection! The defendant was the only person by the victim so he was the one who took his life."

"Objection! My client only remained by the victim to wait for police to arrive and besides that when Mr. Orman had arrived at

the scene the victim was already dead so only person that could have done was him, and plus when we investigated the

crime scene the murder weapon was nowhere to be found."

"I see, your saying that it wasn't there then in that case where did it disappear to and where is it now?"

"I believe Mr. Furnas should be able to answer that question."

"Well, it's…with the defendant of course."

"Objection!He didn't have the murder weapon but you did and you tried to frame the murder of Mr. Gaebelein on my client

after you carried out the deed you fled the scene, and that's when Mr. Orman showed up on the scene immediately he went

to go and call the authorities and came back to wait for them to arrive, and that's exactly what you were hoping for that way

they'd think he'd killed him however there was one thing you didn't count on being spotted by Miss Austen who saw you

through her curtains commit the crime, and she described you like this the killer was well built and had a messy head of hair

the only person that fits is you Mr. Furnas."

"Objection! You've certainly weaved a compelling tale however you're forgetting one thing."

"And that is…?"

"Motive of course what reason would he have to kill Mr. Gaebelein in the first place."

"Well, Mr. Justice how about it you accused him of being the killer can you prove it?"

"I can prove it the answer is simple the reason he took the victim's life is because he had some very valuable information on

him and should it be discovered his life would over that's why Mr. Furnas shot him to prevent that from happening at all

costs."

"I see so you're saying that's why he was killed?"

"That's precisely what I'm saying Your Honor."

"Well witness what do you have say for yourself?"

"It would seem that… you win for now Mr. Justice."

"We've finally reached the conclusion of this trial in regards to the murder of Mr. Frank E. Gaebelein on that

note the court herby finds the defendant Mr. Suze Orman…Not Guilty, that is all court is adjourned."

* * *

Back out in the defendant's lobby Mr. Orman was found innocent and all charges cleared up, however there was one thing

that bothered him but he wasn't to worried about it considering the truth was exposed and the true criminal revealed in the

end what really counts is how hard your willing fight and rise to the challenge no matter the obstacle.

"You did it Apollo you performed very well today."

"Thanks Trucy, but I couldn't have done it without your help."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that we worked together to solve this case."

"We do make a good team, well we should get going."

And with that they went back to the Wright Anything Agency to enjoy the rest of their day together watching tv and seeing

magic tricks done by Trucy such as the amazing Mr. Hat and her other one as well, although he did wonder how she

managed to do them all however she wouldn't tell him because a magician never reveal there secrets.


End file.
